


The Fallen Angel and The Broken Hunter

by ThatWriterGirl17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterGirl17/pseuds/ThatWriterGirl17





	The Fallen Angel and The Broken Hunter

The Fallen Angel and The Broken Hunter

Together they are unstoppable, yet when apart they crumble. 

A rebellious soul falling in love with a scarred one, yet neither know. 

The Fallen Angel risked everything because he couldn't bear to see His Broken Hunter hurt anymore than he already has. 

A piece of the Angel's soul will always belong to the Hunter, and in his darkest moments he knows it's there. Giving him love and comfort. 

Their souls intertwined. 

The Fallen Angel and The Broken Hunter.


End file.
